Innocent First Kiss
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Momentos en la vida que son inolvidables, no importa cuantas veces intentes reprimirlos, estos siempre estarán presentes. Y los más importantes son de aquellas cosas que hiciste por primera vez. Por ejemplo... tu primer beso con la persona que te gusta.#One-Shot#AU#KaiShin/ShinKai#Yaoi(?)


**Hi!, un gusto saludarles desde alguna esquina no tan recóndita del mundo, 241L0RM3RCUR1 a su servicio, Ladies and Gentlemen *inserte voz de Kaito Kid*. Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo un poco de KaiShin… la pareja me atrapo que puedo decir *cofcofcofdebilcofcofcofcontracofcofelyaoicofcof*. Es una especie de AU, KaiShin/ShinKai. Disfruten la lectura**

 **Los personajes de Detective Conan/Case Closed son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Enormes lagrimones recorrían su rostro, ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas?, honestamente era muy injusto.

\- Ya deja de llorar

\- ¡No!, has sido muy cruel Shin-chan – respondió Kaito aun con las lágrimas, sin voltear a ver a Shinichi.

\- ¿No crees que exageras?, ni siquiera Ran o Aoko se ponen así. – Kaito giro lentamente la cabeza, haciendo un puchero y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, le mostro la lengua a Shinichi y volvió a llorar. – ¡Ya basta, Kaito! si mi madre viene, se preocupara. Además, ¡ya tenemos 6 años no podemos seguir comportándonos como bebés! - pero ni eso logro detener el llanto del pequeño Kuroba

 _El fin de semana había llegado y Shinichi planeaba pasar todo el día leyendo, sin embargo eso se vio ofuscado por la repentina visita de Kuroba Kaito, al parecer sus padres saldrían por cuestiones de trabajo de Toichi, por lo cual vinieron a dejarlo a su casa. Su madre parecía encantada con la llegada de Kaito, alegando que sería una buena manera para él de pasar tiempo con un niño de su edad en vez de pasar todo el día con los libros. Honestamente Shinichi no le encontraba lo divertido._

 _\- Iré a preparar algo para que coman. Shinichi ve con Kaito al jardín. – no tenía muchas opciones, y simplemente asintió. Cuando llegaron al jardín, fue a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol, con Kaito siguiéndole y sonriendo muy divertido._

 _\- ¿A qué quieres jugar, Shin-chan?_

 _\- Lo que sea, me da igual. Solo voy a jugar contigo porque mi madre me obligo. – explico con un tono de completo aburrimiento, lo cual no bajo los ánimos de Kaito._

 _\- Me parece genial, en ese caso te mostrare un truco de magia que mi papá me enseño – se quitó la mochila, para sacar una especie de sombrero de copa y una barita mágica, colocando ambos objetos frente a él. – Bienvenidos sean todos al espectáculo del fantástico Kuroba Kaito – dijo a su público imaginario, Shinichi dio un par de aplausos y dejo que continuara – esta noche les mostraremos uno de los más grandes trucos de magia. Observen, por favor – tomo el sombrero, mostrando que no había ningún contenido en este y se trataba de un sombrero normal, procedió a cubrirlo con un pañuelo que saco de su bolsillo y lo golpeo cuatro veces con la barita mágica, retiro el pañuelo y de este extrajo una pequeña avecilla – y… ¡magia!, muchas gracias, apreciables damas y caballeros – Shinichi tuvo la idea de escabullirse a con Ran, ¿en verdad hizo ese truco tan simple?, que no se supone que es hijo de un gran mago, debería de hacer algo mejor… por lo menos para pensar como hizo el truco y entretenerse en ello._

 _\- Creo que regresare ad… - la avecilla voló de la mano de Kaito para posarse en la suya. – ¿Una paloma?_

 _\- Si, lamento eso Shin-chan, aun no la entreno, me la devuelves._

 _\- Claro, tenla – pero antes de dársela, la avecita acerco su pico a los labios de Shinichi dándole un besito y luego salir volando al árbol. – Se fue, necesitaremos un escalera para bajarla… ¿he? – miro a Kaito estaba consternado, quizás esa paloma le importara mucho. – Iré por mi mamá para que…_

 _\- Shin-chan… ¿la paloma te beso?_

 _\- Si… supongo, "aunque en primer lugar, ¿a eso le llamarías un beso?"_

 _\- No es justo… no es justo – mantenía la cabeza inclinada con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos, Shinichi no entendía de lo que estaba hablando - ¡YO QUERIA SER EL PRIMER BESO DE SHIN-CHAN! – grito para dar paso al llanto._

Shinichi sabía que en cualquier momento su madre apareciera por esa puerta con la merienda, y en cuanto viera a Kaito… bueno lo único que podía pensar era que todos sus tranquilos días de lectura desparecerían.

\- Kaito… oye - lo sacudió del hombro, llamando su atención – mira… no se la razón por la que estas llorando, pero me disculpo. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para que dejes de…

\- ¡Quiero un beso! – dijo con un brillo en los ojos, además del ligero sonroso en sus mejillas

\- ¿Un beso?, ¿esto se trata de alguna broma confabulada por mi madre? – volteo a todos lados, buscando la cámara escondida, o a su madre con una videocámara. Kaito negó y volvió a pedir un beso – ¿que no se supone que debes pedirlo eso a la persona que te gusta?

\- Por eso lo hago. Tú me gustas, Shin-chan – declaro con gran honestidad, convirtiendo ese sonroso en un rojo carmesí propagándose por sus mejillas – Y quiero casarme contigo cuando seamos mayores.

\- ¡Estás loco!, prefiero dejarte llorando, a besarte y casarme contigo

\- Pero… ¿por qué? – pregunto con las lágrimas volviendo a salir

\- Porque no me gustan los magos, es decir, tu no me gustas por hacer esos trucos tan tontos

\- Shin-chan… ¡eres muy malo! – grito hasta casi quedar afónico y comenzar a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez la madre de Shinichi lo escucho y dijo que iría enseguida, además de una explicación del llanto de Kaito. Shinichi bufo en ese momento, solo quería un día tranquilo de lectura, y termino con un drama de esos que le gustan a las chicas.

\- E-está bien, te daré un beso, ¡pero ya cállate! – Kaito cerró los ojos y se acercó a Shinichi, el pequeño Kudo se rasco la nuca y miro hacia la puerta, asintió. Deposito un pequeño beso en la frente de Kaito, y tan rápido como lo hizo se alejó para ponerse detrás del árbol.

Yukiko salió, lista para darle el regaño de su vida a Shinichi, y lo que encontró resulto ser muy distinto a lo que pensó a penas escucho a Kaito llorar – muy bien qu… Kaito-kun, ¿tienes fiebre? – Se acercó de inmediato al niño, tocándole la frente, pero este simplemente negó, recogió sus cosas y regreso a la casa – ¿Shinichi, que le hiciste?

\- Nada – encaro a su madre, yéndose por el mismo camino que Kaito. Su madre lo observo y se cruzó de brazos, sin comprender lo que paso entre ese par, pero antes de regresar y servirles la merienda, vio a una pequeña paloma volar y aterrizar en su mano.

\- Oh, ¿así que tú fuiste quien causo todo el embrollo? – la paloma movió su cabeza a un lado, y Yukiko rio, llevándose a la avecilla con ella, seguro tendría una jaula donde ponerla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno fue un poco corto, de antemano me disculpo por errores ortográficos o en las personalidades de este par. Aun así fue divertido escribirlo.**

 **Me despido y gracias por leer. ^^**


End file.
